


血咒

by icewing83



Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icewing83/pseuds/icewing83
Summary: 要看清黑暗中所隐藏之物，光靠光明是不够的，必须要有勇气深入黑暗，但当你终于找到了它，找到了“真相”的时候，自己也早已经被黑暗所侵染，再也回不到光芒之中了。——论圣骑士的堕落。





	血咒

      要看清黑暗中所隐藏之物，光靠光明是不够的，必须要有勇气深入黑暗，但当你终于找到了它，找到了“真相”的时候，自己也早已经被黑暗所侵染，再也回不到光芒之中了。  
                          ——论圣骑士的堕落。  
  
     当枪声响起的时候，卢肯并没有像那些认命了的人一样合上眼睛，而是直视着那激发时发出火光的黑色枪口，也许这就是他作为骑士团长面对死亡时最后的傲骨，又也许……他在内心中总有那么一种信任，致将死之时还固执地认为被他彻底背叛了的“兄弟”，不会真的下手杀死自己。  
     子弹在火药带起的灼热气流的推动下划过，与被击中的石墙飞溅而出的碎片一起，划破了卢肯的太阳穴，涌出的血液流淌而下，在赤裸的肩头和胸口画出红线。  
     卢肯张了张嘴，什么声音也没有发出，没有愚蠢的询问，也没有无礼的求死之词。  
     『我……还有其他人，需要的只是“真相”。』加拉哈德开口，『告诉我为什么……要这么做。』  
     『我早就说过了，为了我的族人。』卢肯的嗓音极其嘶哑，就好像下一刻就要吐出血来。  
     『我是问你的父亲。』加拉哈德瞪视着的眼神中，流露出的不仅仅是愤怒，更多的是悲伤。  
     卢肯转过头，看向地面，他早已经决定去死了，他已经出卖了最重要的朋友，不能再出卖父亲，哪怕那个人并没有把他当作真正的儿子，在他眼里自己不过是一枚可以舍弃的旗子而已。  
     『Brother……』加拉哈德没有怒骂，只是用过去曾经经常使用的称谓呼唤着眼前这个顽固又绝望的人。  
     听到这个词时，卢肯剧烈地抖了抖。过去无论是面对寒冷还是恐惧，他都未曾如此颤抖过。  
     『我真的不能说，也说不出什么。你还是杀了我吧……至少能解恨。』他竟然呜呜地哭泣起来，就像是个孩子。  
     『向任何人寻仇并不是我的目的，你知道的。』加拉哈德轻叹了口气，将长外衣解了下来，盖在卢肯遍布伤痕的身上，『你走吧。』他抬头望着天花板说着，『如果哪一天可以的话，请再告诉我真相，你所知的。』  
     卢肯抱着那件还带着体温的衣服蜷缩起来。  
     『加拉哈德，加拉哈德……』他念叨着，『我们都完了。』那饱含痛苦和无助的脸上挂满泪痕，此刻可能他真的是后悔了，不是因为他做过的卑劣的事，不是因为他被父亲抛弃了，而是因为他深深伤害了唯一在乎他的兄弟。  
     『他不会让你活着逃出这里的。』他垂下头，把脸藏到自己的膝盖之间，『他说杀了我就让你离开是骗你的，为的只是借你的手扫除我这个再也没有利用价值的垃圾而已。你不应该回来。』  
     『我知道。』看上去更年长一些的骑士轻蔑地笑了笑，『我没有办法将真相告诉世人了，但你可以。』他转过身去，迈出步子的时候，鞋底在地面上发出清脆的哒哒声。『我希望你能活下去，救救特斯拉，还有……把正义传播下去。』  
  
  
     三天后的公开处刑台上，加拉哈德被当着众人的面，以背叛女王、串通反叛军密谋颠覆国家的名义执行了绞刑，他没有逃脱，而是躺在了冰冷的尸袋里。他的心脏停止了跳动，皮肤变成了苍白色，原本总是温热的掌心也渐渐冰冷。  
     监督官们宣布他死亡了，他被丢弃在罪人的尸堆里，等待焚化。  
     是的，他们甚至不会给他一块埋骨地，一个没有名字的墓碑。  
     只有那些珍视他的人们还在努力地四处活动打点着，想要用钱买通运尸人，好换下他的尸身，给他安葬。哪怕是没有什么体面的葬礼，哪怕背负着污名，但至少的，也要让这个为正义奔赴一生的男人安息。  
     但他们失败了。  
     天黑以后，所有来悄悄处理尸体的搬运工们都在月光下变成了狼人。他们轻松地将一个个尸袋扛走，无论特斯拉如何追赶都不能知道他们的去向。  
  
     深夜里，另一侧的货运马车队正在装卸，一个个简陋的木板箱子被小心翼翼地抬下车，然后搬运到码头的货轮上。天亮的时候，轮船将离开伦敦，去往下一个目的地。  
     只有特斯拉和拉尼女王及其下属知道，那些看起来普通的箱子里，究竟藏了些什么。那是沉浸在黑暗世界中的人们，背弃了上帝，用鲜血来逃离死亡的人们。  
  
     卢肯曾经在企图阻止加拉哈德深入调查的时候说过，『要看清黑暗中所隐藏之物，必须要深入黑暗，但当你终于找到了“真相”的时候，你也会被黑暗所侵染。』  
     而当时，加拉哈德的回答是，『即使如此，我也要寻求真相。』  
  
  
     寒冷、饥饿和乏力，以及掌控了所有意识的眩晕感，令那个躺着的人想要呕吐，却什么也吐不出来，甚至连稍微转动身体都十分困难。  
     眼前除了黑暗，还是黑暗。  
     加拉哈德感觉自己被困在了狭小的箱子里无法动弹，那仿佛就像他的棺木一样。  
     不，也许这就是他的棺木。他想起自己已经死了，在绞刑架上。  
     但困惑依然笼罩着他。这里绝非天堂，却也并非加拉哈德想象中的地狱。他就像一个被愚医错判死亡的人一样，在被钉死的棺材里等待死亡再次降临，真正的降临。  
     不甘涌了上来。这让他开始拼命地用无力的手捶打着棺盖，发出低闷的咚咚声，妄想着有人听见会来救他出去。  
     也许他敲打了很久，但也可能只是一会儿。当他累了，不得不滋生出一丝绝望的时候，那遮蔽了所有光线、将他与生的希望隔绝的盖板却意外地被打开了。虽然外面的世界依旧是一片昏暗，但在此刻的加拉哈德眼里却是充满了炫目的光明。  
     努力地睁开眼，视线依旧因为眩晕而模糊，他只能从近处油灯所散发出的光的映照下，依稀地辨识出一个穿着普通劳工衣服的人影。那个人凑到他跟前，似乎说着什么，但加拉哈德无法听清，他的脑子里充满了诡异的嗡嗡声，就像钻进了好几只苍蝇。  
     然后，他感觉到什么温热的液体沾到了自己的嘴唇上，让干渴得几乎要裂开的唇纹得到了滋润。接着那些带着些铁锈气味，却十分甘甜的液体从他微微张开的嘴唇流入口腔中，平复了他像是灼烧一般疼痛的喉咙，以及被饥饿感折磨得皱成一团的胃部，甚至令他感觉浑身都暖起来，犹如浸泡在醉人的温泉水之中。  
     『别担心，再睡一会儿。等到达了，我会叫醒你。』  
     恍惚中，加拉哈德似乎听到了一个与卢肯如此相似的声音在同他说话。然而他已经再也没有力气去辨认那是幻觉还是真实了。温暖让睡意侵袭而来，他合上双眼，陷入了再度的睡眠之中。  
  
     看着手腕上那被自己伸出的锋利指甲割开的伤口，很快便愈合了起来，卢肯轻笑了一下。这也许作为一个混血种的他自出生以来唯一一件好事吧。但或许……现在将会有第二件。  
     卢肯用指尖抹去了那个躺在木箱之中的人唇上的血迹。  
     加拉哈德就快要完全恢复，然后真正苏醒了。  
     卢肯的嘴角勾起微笑。  
     虽然过去，当他将被判有罪后从骑士里被除名的加拉哈德，那早已毫无用处的黑水瓶偷了过来，倒尽了其中已经无法治愈主人的黑色液体——传说中只有骑士才能拥有的，圣杯里的耶稣之血，转而悄悄地装入了“先祖之血”，然后故意放在特斯拉容易找到的地方，看着他偷走去救落水后奄奄一息的加拉哈德之时，他连自己也无法理解这种像是给自己找麻烦的“报复性恶作剧”到底有什么意义。他单纯地认为，自己只是想要看着满嘴正义的光明之士坠落污泥之中，无法自拔的凄惨样子，好报他在自己背上捅了好几刀的仇。但事实或许并不是这样子。  
     在还毫不知情的加拉哈德，度过了他作为新生血族为期一个月的睡眠期之后，再次出现在卢肯眼前之时。早就预料到了的卢肯，内心中除了“终于要作一个了断”的放松，还有的则是欣喜，再次见到相见之人的欣喜。而他给予加拉哈德的，所谓“被天堂和主所抛弃”、“不被允许死亡”的惩罚，也再次帮助这个固执地追寻真相的人，从那些想要用死来封住他的嘴的人手里逃脱。  
     执行绞刑之后的深夜里，卢肯混入了狼人之中，在那种狂野样貌的掩护下，将加拉哈德放入了黑斯廷公司用来安放新生血族的木箱之中，并用自己的血给他喂食。  
  
     现在的卢肯终于认清了，他其实从开始就在下意识中并不希望那个人死。哪怕那个人会成为他最大的敌人，会杀死他的人，甚至是让他敬爱的父亲身败名裂最终死亡的人。  
     卢肯在心底嘲笑了一下自己。  
     原来狼人也并非传说中的那样长情。他亲生父母的模样自己非但早已忘记，还为杀死他们的人奉献自身；他敬重兄弟曾经一起出生入死，而自己却背叛了他的信任，与他拔刀相向，害他堕入死狱；连他口口声声效忠的养父，现在想来，如果是有必要，也可以让他去死。  
     卑劣、无耻、自私，只有他真正想要的东西，他才会永远地抓紧，其他的都可以随意抛弃。不管是地位、名誉、亲人、朋友，还是正义，甚至生命。  
  
     卢肯重新固定好了加拉哈德所沉睡的木箱箱盖，提起油灯，离开船底的货舱。  
     『亲爱的格雷森，我们明晚再见。那时候我们会到达我的故乡，而你也可以开始寻找你的“真相”的旅程。晚安，Brother……』他低声说。  
  


     换上了粗麻制的套头衫和没洗净机油印迹的背带工装裤，加拉哈德看起来和这小镇子里的其他平民无异。虽然社会底层的打扮让他少了过去那份骑士的绅士气派，却也显得不乏英俊。路过的店铺里，一些年轻的姑娘总会向他和同行的卢肯抛去媚眼，不过他倒是一如既往地统统无视了。  
     偶尔的，卢肯也会打趣，『你看来无论是总理大臣的女儿，还是小旅店的老板娘都挺吃得开。』但更多的时候，他只是在边上笑笑。  
     白天在码头打工，探听各种信息，晚上则是想办法潜入黑斯廷驻扎在这里重兵守卫的基地。两人总是一起行动，以便能够互相照应。  
     卢肯觉得加拉哈德这个人真的是太好心肠。面对一个曾经背叛他让他步入死亡的人，一个又陷害他被上帝抛弃落得人不人鬼不鬼的家伙，他居然还能继续信任，还能把自己的后背交给这样的人。要是他自己，他绝对做不到。但相对的，遇到加拉哈德这样耿直的人，他也绝对不会忍心再去坑他第二次。

     蹲在废弃铁制品的杂物堆后，小心地观察着来往守卫的移动路线，盘算着如何才能掩人耳目地进入。  
     不料地，加拉哈德又感觉到了奇怪的眩晕和无力，就好像是那种突然发作的低血糖症状，即使是他才吃过虽然不怎么样但好歹能果腹的晚餐。  
     摇晃中，他的手不小心磕到了一根不怎么稳的铁管，然后它掉落了下来，砸在地上发出响声。这声音虽然不算大，但怎么也足以引起刚走过的守卫的警觉。  
     需要找个地方藏起来，这是加拉哈德脑内的第一反应，然而这地方虽然杂乱，却没有足够两个人藏身的空间。  
     要揍晕他们吗？还是赶紧撤退？跑的话他们会不会追上来？  
     握紧拳头的加拉哈德思考着，绷紧了浑身的肌肉。但饥饿感却在他脑子里嗡嗡作响，敲打着他的全身筋骨，让他每试图做出一个小动作都需要使出浑身的力气，就好像背上背了座山似的，甚至开始摇晃起来。即使用全部的意志也只能让他站在那里不倒下而已，而卢肯轻轻地推搡就让他脚下一滑，呯地撞在了背后的矮土墙上，并且要不是对方立刻就抓住他的话，他就几乎要靠着墙滑下去，这太糟糕了。  
     口渴的感觉环绕在加拉哈德的喉咙里，进一步地扰乱了他，让他无从思考，只能任凭卢肯拉扯。  
     他担忧起来，害怕自己这种无能的状态会害死两人，因为现在要带着这样的他逃跑，简直是卢肯的巨大负担。  
     然而卢肯并没有如同加拉哈德想象的那样拖着他狂奔，也没有丢下他自己先走了，而是把他固定在了自己与土墙围成的狭小圈子里，这种令人窒息的空间让加拉哈德甚至想起了曾经关着他的那个木箱子，还有……那种混杂着铁锈味的香甜气息。

     当守卫骂骂咧咧地冲过来时，看见的是两个男人正在阴暗的、不容易被发现的角落里亲吻，那种唇舌纠缠的、充满了欲望的、色情的湿吻。而两人衣衫凌乱的样子昭示着，如果没人来打搅的话，他们接下来会进行的事。  
     虽然说按照厉律这绝对是重罪，但对于乡下地方的私人雇佣军来说，去揭发什么的完全不关他们的事儿。与其说看着这样的场景会让他们想到犯罪，还不如说这让他们陡然兴奋起来的情景会令他们想要犯罪。  
     偷窥，是的，如果不是已经冲到那两个缠绵在一起的男人面前，没办法在不引起他们注意的状况下再退回来的话，他们绝对会在那堆碍眼的废铁堆后面躲起来，然后看着那个靠在墙上的，身形健美的男人被另一个操到说不出话来。那被撩起的套头衫下，胸肌和腰侧的线条，还有汗水在腹肌上滑落，在月光微弱的照耀下反射出勾人的点点青蓝色圆形光斑，真是太他妈引人瞩目了，还有这男人脸上虚弱又强忍的表情，更是火上浇油。搞不好就这样看着，然后自己随便摸几把，也能释放一下最近积累的空虚。  
     但一切已经迟了，那两个男人已经发现了他们，然快速停了下来，上位者搀扶着另一个跌跌撞撞地离开了这里。  
     遗憾地呼出一口气，守卫们也没有再去追赶或者跟踪。一则是已经被打断的好事估计也不会很快就立刻继续了，扫了兴的人也无暇去追寻这俩个基佬究竟住在哪里，或者又打算找哪个犄角旮旯；另一则是守卫制服那紧身的裁剪设计让他们现在过于紧绷的裤裆在快速行走中显得有些捉急。

     已经无法衡量道德、律法的底限与这种“巧妙的掩饰”之间的是非对错了，加拉哈德彻底地被混乱所侵袭。  
     干燥的口腔被先前的亲吻所微微湿濡，而这亲吻所带来的怪异的香甜味也让他有点控制不住自己，似乎只要这个吻继续下去，他就能略微缓解那种莫名的饥饿。  
     过去即使是卢肯告诉他过，成为吸血鬼的他会对“血液”这种东西有多么地出自本能的、无法克制的渴望，他也不曾如此深刻地体会到。直到他拒绝卢肯自愿提供他的血的第七天，那带着一点点咬破嘴唇的血腥就让他完全沦陷。

     『你需要进食，我是说血。』把人拽回栖身的小木棚后，卢肯依旧不愿放过这个虚脱的新生血族。他掰着对方的脸让他看向自己。  
     要是过去，加拉哈德无疑能够迅速挣脱，但现在却不行。他微张开嘴想要反驳什么，却被卢肯打断了。  
     『你需要活着，才能追寻你想要的东西。真相、正义，或者还这个国家一个真正的和平。你不需要害怕，你不用为活着而去伤害别人，我会给你足够的血。』卢肯将他的头用力按向自己露出来的颈窝，『不要逼我自己动手划开自己的脖子。』  
     挣扎了一会儿，那位曾经最圣洁的骑士终于放弃了。也许是卢肯的话说服了他，给了他用如此肮脏的方式继续活下去的理由。他最终咬开他的血管，咽下那甘美的液体。

     摄入大量的鲜血，会让吸血鬼陷入一种“醉意”，尤其是新生的血族会更加明显。但与普通的醉酒感不同，普通哺乳动物或者是人类的血液就可以让原本低体温的血族的体温升高，而狼人的血液更是如此。同时地，这种浑身灼热的感觉，还会伴有强烈的欣快之意，就像在较长的时间里持续感受着高潮一般。  
     加拉哈德，啊不，现在不过是格雷森罢了。他蜷缩在破败的木板床上，皮肤通红地扭动着，咽喉里发出低吟，只要轻轻地抚触他任何地方，哪怕只是额头，他都会颤抖起来。  
     这样的，太过诱人和可口。  
     卢肯靠到他身边，假装着安慰这个人，却用箍紧他腰际的手臂让他不得不接受之后的厮磨和冲击。  
     在用游走的鼻息和指尖彻底玩弄了眼前的男人之后，这个混蛋的狼人终于将他已经硬得几乎要溢出的坚挺挤入对方的双腿之间，并且用一只手用力地按向对方的大腿，让它们夹闭得更紧，然后便擅自地猛烈律动起来。那被摩擦的腿间皮肤变得越发艳红，还带上了湿润之色。  
     而狼人的另一只罪恶的手则还在对方的下腹不断挑动着，挤压、摩挲，逼迫着这个血族攀上叠加的高峰。  
     卢肯毫不在意回头可能被揍两拳的未来。  
     过去的他最痛恨的就是被吸血鬼当作血源的命运，他坚信着狼人绝对不应该是那些家伙的“血奴”，但他现在都悻然地接受并“自愿奉献”，还有什么其他好在意的呢？  
     这样很好，不是血奴，而是控制着这个具有傲骨的男人，他只能依靠自己，需要自己。独占这个人的软弱，这是最好的东西，是卢肯渴望并终于得到的东西。  
     他愉快地发泄出来，然后嗅闻着对方浑身所散发出的自己的气味，血液的、体液的，到处都是。好胜心与渴爱心同时得到了满足。  
     『抱歉了，伊格赖因。抢了你心爱的东西。』卢肯在心里说，『但无论如何，也绝对不会还给你。』

 

  
                                                    FIN

 


End file.
